Existing light-emitting-element mounting substrates include a substrate, having a mount portion for mounting a light emitting element on a main surface thereof. A light emitting device is formed by mounting the light emitting element on the mount portion of the light-emitting-element mounting substrate and encapsulating the light emitting element with the encapsulant. A light emitting module is produced by connecting the light emitting device to a module substrate (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-094123).